Walking Away
by LyraAdriana
Summary: Goodbyes are sad, but when it comes time for Hermione and Harry to part what will happen, includes song I Will Always Love You By Whitney Huston


The station was crouded with many faces, some of sorrow, some of excited joy. Three out of all stood out particularly. Three heads together, eyes closed, in a tight hug. One red head, one eboney, and one of sweet warm hunny. It was the day after the last of the seventh year of hogwarts. And goodbyes were being said.  
  
Hermione was to go on to wizards collage in iceland, Harry would start up as an arora, and ron was to fly overseas to coach for a new american quidditch team. The qroup broke appart and Harry looked over the the pretty red head, sister to ron, who was speaking with friends. "I'm going to, er, say goodbye to Ginny, I'll be back, don't leave untill I come back." Hermione smiled, and Ron grinned. "Alright. Well be here when you get back."  
  
Ron looked at Hermione and followed her wistful stare after Harry as he walk towrds Ginny. He took her in his arms and held her, seeming to whisper things in her ear. Ron looked back at Hermione hearing a sigh that was sure to have not been ment for anyones ears. He put a hand on her sholder. "You should tell today you know."  
  
Hermione stated and looked up at Ron "Tell who what? I don' tknow what your talking about." She started ruffling through her bag determindly as if to express her point. Ron neeled beside her and took her hand. "Hermione, beautiful. Everyone has known sence last year, after... well you know. Well almost everyone." He glanced over at Harry. "You have to tell him, because if you don't, you'll never know what he'll say back."  
  
Hermione smiled, tears thretening to break free. " I can't. Just look at him, he's so happy with Ginny, and I don't want anything to break that up. Nothing. Next year I'll be so busey with collage, that I wont even think about him." Ron looked down at the ground at back up searching Hermiones eyes. "Except every week, every day when you get letters from him, which you know you will. He cares for you, he just dosn't know how much. You have to initiate something now, or you'll lose if forever." Hermione dropped Ron's hand and stood up. "No, Ron. You just don't get it. Harry is so afraid, of getting into anything that could put to risk anyone he loves. When... when we almost lost him last year, it was defistating. I don't want to put anymore pressure on him. You knows he's being practicly forced into being an arourer. It's just better if I don't tell Harry a..."  
  
"Tell me what?" Hermione jumped with wide eyes. "Er... I guess there's no way around it... your flies down." Harry looked down quickly blushing and turned around to correct it. "I'm glad you told me, why did you think it was better if you didn't?" Ron jumped in "Look that wasn't it at all, Hermione needs to talk to you. I'll be talking to Neviel when your done." Hermione glared after Ron. Harry looked at Hermione curiously. "What did you have to talk to me about?" "Nothing, just that I was going to miss you alot, and you better write me everyday. I need to talk to Angelina." Harrys hopefull look turned to one of determination. "Hermione wait."  
  
Hermione stoped where she was without turning around. "If you don't have anything to say. I do. I'm not sure how, it, came about, but I know that if I don't tell you know, I'm going to regret if for the rest of my life. I.." Hermione turned around. "Yes? Harry?" He licked his lips and started up again. "Hermione, I, I." "Harry! Harry! Time to leave, the cab is waiting!" Both figures who were previously locked ina gaze turned to see Mrs. Figg calling Harry over. Harry tunred back to Hermione and embraced her. Whispered in his ear before he started to jog over to Mrs. Figg. "Hermione, I love you." Hermione stood there before bursting out.  
  
If I  
  
Should stay  
  
I would only be in your way  
  
So I'll go  
  
But I know  
  
I'll think of you every step of  
  
the way  
  
And I...  
  
Will always  
  
Love you, oohh  
  
Will always  
  
Love you  
  
You  
  
My darling you  
  
Mmm-mm  
  
Bittersweet  
  
Memories  
  
That is all I'm taking with me  
  
So good-bye  
  
Please don't cry  
  
We both know I'm not what you  
  
You need  
  
And I...  
  
Will always love you  
  
I...  
  
Will always love you  
  
You, ooh  
  
I hope  
  
life treats you kind  
  
And I hope  
  
you have all you've dreamed of  
  
And I wish you joy  
  
and happiness  
  
But above all this  
  
I wish you love  
  
And I...  
  
Will always love you  
  
I...  
  
Will always love you  
  
[Repeat]  
  
I, I will always love  
  
You....  
  
You  
  
Darling I love you  
  
I'll always  
  
I'll always  
  
Love  
  
You..  
  
Oooh  
  
Ooohhh  
  
And Hermione walked away, walked away knowing everything was going to be ok. 


End file.
